Trapped Trilogy
The Trapped Trilogy is a trilogy of Newgrounds flash games based on a variety of people feeling trapped, but not knowing why they feel this sensation. This can occur in such places as a locked bathroom, a prison cell, and a green safe. Plot Trapped Trapped begins with an amnesiac man waking up locked in a bathroom, utterly alone, with no memory of how he got there, with no belongings. For some reason he can't figure out, he feels trapped. Upon randomly searching the room for candy, the man finds his wallet lying on the floor, containing his name, which is some hippy name that nobody bothered to remember. Oh yeah, and we think he found a finger. Not too sure though. Throughout his magical misadventures in the bathroom, the man finds a matchbox without matches, matches without a matchbox, a bible without any passages, and a stocking without a point to its existence. Knowing that he needs to get out of the bathroom, he attempts to burn the place down, but sadly it is made out of titanium, and he accidentally burns his finger instead, revealing a bone that has been genetically altered to fit the keyhole to the bathroom perfectly. Science ensues. Outside, he meets a man, but because he is drugged up, he sticks the stocking on his head, spews random words, and tells the man that he should go check on the laundry, in an attempt to get a new sweater. While waiting, he notices a man in a vent shaft, and, wanting to be friends, calls out to him. The man does not respond, however, and the protagonist is then distracted by a maid named Diyaellysuss whom he had employed recently. She informs him that he is the man that owns the mansion they are in and they work together to move a bed. Upon doing this, however, an evil interloper from the kitchen comes to kill the two. They decide to hide in the bathroom, but the protagonist quickly develops Alzheimer's disease and locks Diyaellysuss out of the room with the killers, who promptly shoots himself. However, the protagonist believes that the maid has been killed, and goes out on the balcony, believing that he can go find a new one. Unfortunately, after doing so, he is shot by the interloper's retarded brother Steve. Steve then becomes the protagonist, as the game becomes a text adventure in which Steve must report his kill to his superior. The canon ending occurs when Steve misnames the former protagonist Dan McNeely. Upon doing this, "Dan" reveals that he survived the shot by blocking the bullet with his bible (it is later revealed in the DVD's bonus material that Steve was, in fact, using a nerf dart gun). He then rapes and kills Steve, before stealing his clothes and becoming the protagonist again. Upon doing this, he kills a bunch of people before deciding that Dan is actually a pretty cool name. He then remembers that he had killed a guy a stuck him in a vent shaft, but could not remember why this was relevant. The game ends on a cliffhanger as the laundryman folds up Dan's sweater. Pursuit Pursuit begins with Diyaellysuss, previously thought to be dead, deciding she needs more money and becoming a police detective in addition to a maid. She goes to join her boyfriend, Mickey, so they can watch a Twilight film, but along the way, Diyaellysuss is attacked by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Diyaellysuss escapes, however, and manages to save her pet bear, Growly, as Arnold flees. Upon finding Mickey, he reveals that he is a manipulative bastard and traps Diyaellysuss using an ingenious mechanism involving a child lock and a broken screwdriver. She manages to escape, however, and asks a nearby man with Alzheimer's if he has seen Mickey. He informs her that he saw a young man climb into the sewers, then demands that she find food for his pet cat. With Growly's help, Diyaellysuss manages to find a rope by knifing through a concrete wall. She uses this rope, as well as a banana, to obtain a fish in its natural habitat. Upon giving the old man the fish for his cat, he hands her a blowtorch (mistaking it for a magazine). Diyaellysuss uses this to melt iron bars in the sewer, before finding Mickey dying in the sewers. He apologizes for his misdeeds, and has a heartwarming conversation with Diyaellysuss before dying (the bonus material in the DVD later reveals that he only did this to get into Heaven). Diyaellysuss begins punching a wall in frustration, revealing an organized crime syndicate. Remembering that she is supposed to be a detective, Diyaellysuss realizes that she should report them. Before she can do so, however, Dan reappears and asks her on a date, wearing his brand new sweater. The game ends on a cliffhanger as Growly escapes the sewers and eats the old man's cat. Escape Escape begins where Pursuit left off, with Diyaellysuss declining Dan's date and accusing him of sexual harassment, shooting him in the face. However, before she can steal his nice-looking sweater, Arnold arrests her for manslaughter, as she blacks out. She wakes up in a prison cell on Alcatraz Island. For some unknown reason, Mickey's body is in her cell, and Diyaellysuss, still angsty about his betrayal, loots his dead body, finding a bible. Inspired by Mickey's dedication to the religion, she decides to escape prison and create a missionary. Diyaellysuss creates an ingenious plan to escape, but is foiled by the clever guards, who deprived her of a sink handle. However, she manages to outsmart them by trading Mickey's watch for the sink handle of the prisoner across from her cell. This prisoner, Jason White, remarks that Dan is may or may not be attempting to achieve immortality using his new sweater as a base. Diyaellysuss, confused by Dan apparently still being alive, is stunned, but continues with her plan. Upon escaping her prison cell, she decides to free Jason, wanting a new boyfriend after losing Mickey. However, Jason, being socially awkward and shy, attempts to get to third base immediately, not understanding women. Diyaellysuss, disgusted by this, tries to kill Jason. She then leaves and steals a picture of a brother and sister, thinking that the two are cute together. However, the brother and sister turn out to be Arnold's cousins, and the two engage in a gunfight to determine the owner of the picture. Because the two both have bibles, they can both be shot about ten times, but Diyaellysuss is able to kill Arnold and take the picture for herself. After this, Jason comes back, attempting to apologize to Diyaellysuss and wanting to do her a favor. However, Dan shoots him, wanting Diyaellysuss all to himself (it is implied in the DVD's bonus material, however, that Dan and Jason had a complicated love affair that resulted in Jason's death, and that Dan once called Jason "Whitey"). Dan reveals to Diyaelysuss that his immortality compound was a success, and that he survived her assault on him. He then offers her some, having secretly spiked hers with a love potion. However, she declines, and uses a magic ventilation shaft to open the door outside. However, being Alcatraz, she finds that the door only leads to the ocean. Dan makes note of the fact that, if she took the immortality compound, she could survive the swim. However, before she can decide, Growly breaks through the wall and eats all of the compound. Dan then hides in a safe, but his plan backfires when Growly throws it into the ocean. Diyaellysuss and Growly are reunited, ready to find a way off the island. The game ends on a cliffhanger as Jason, still barely alive, steals the picture of the brother and sister. Category:Games